


Beautiful

by somethingscarlet13



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne of Tarth is getting married and Jamie will not stand for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

It was odd, seeing her in a dress. Almost off-putting, like seeing a bear in a dress. 

He imminently hated himself for thinking it.

Here she was, Brienne of Tarth, about to get married. And by some miracle he, Sir Jamie Lannister, was with her. They stood together in the room and she looked scared, terrified really, while all he could do was glare.

He hoped she didn't think he was glaring at her. No, it was this whole situation that got on his nerves. Most importantly it was the fact that she wasn't marrying him, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Do you.....want to leave?"

Her blue eyes widened, and then narrowed. "I don't think that would be wise."

"And why not? Do you even know this man, Brienne?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then that's that. We're getting out of here." He tried to grab onto her arm but she turned away. 

"Why are you acting as if I am some princess waiting to be rescued? I've always done my duty and right now it calls for this, a marriage that will save my house and family."

"Because it's not you!" It was out before he could stop himself. Too late now, he would have to keep going. 

"Brienne, you are not one for dresses and marriage serimonies. You are made for armor and sword fights and saving my ass when the moment calls for it." 

When she was still silent he pressed on. "If this is really what you want, I'll go. But I have armor ready for you and two horses. We could leave right now if you like."

Finally, she replied. "And how do you suppose we leave? I can't very well walk away from my own wedding."

"We can climb out the window."

"You only have one hand."

"I'll manage."

Thirty minutes later and the two were riding as far away from Tarth as their horses could carry them. When it began to get dark and they felt as if they were far enough, they stopped for the night and built a fire to keep warm.

Finally Jamie was able to ask Brienne the question that had been bugging him all day.

"Brienne, why....why would you agree to marriage just like that, out of the blue?"

The lady knight looked away and did not reply. 

"Is it because you liked the idea of marriage? A big white wedding and you in a beautiful gown? It's ok to tell me, all women have that dream-"

"Had."

"Excuse me?"

"Had that dream." She took a deep breath. "When I was a little girl that's what my fantasies were made of. Me, betrothed to a handsome prince, our big, luxurious wedding. But then I got older. Instead of flirting with me, all the boys wanted to pick fights. It was around that time I realized that only beautiful girls got to live out what I could only ever dream about. Girls like me, big, meaty girls, would never get married."

She didn't know why she was telling him all this. He'd only tease her anyways. But so far he hadn't said anything, so she went on.

"That's part of the reason I became I knight. The other part was because I was good at fighting, of corse. But I still remember my fathers reaction when I told him I wished to become a knight. He agreed almost imminently. I think.....I think we both knew no man would ever want to wed me, that no man would ever find me beautiful."

He still hadn't replied, and Brienne felt her spirits sink. He'd probably fallen asleep, no doubt. She moved to extinguish the fire, but was stopped when Jamie pulled her back with one arm. 

"So no man would find you beautiful, huh?"

Oh no, here it came. She prepared herself for teasing, a reply already forming in her mind. 

"Well they're wrong."

And then he kissed her


End file.
